


Learning How To Dance

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan





	1. Part 1

"Please, just once more dance by the fountains before we leave!" Begged 17-year-old Sara Sidle as she stood before Joshua Reynolds, her foster father, clad in a pajama top and shorts.

"Sara…" Joshua was meekly trying to uphold his earlier refusal.

"Come on, Josh! I might never get to come to Vegas again! You don't want me to have any regrets, do you?" Joshua sighed.

"Fine, make it quick. I want you back in this room in fifteen minutes!" Sara smiled brightly and quickly changed into the navy blue bikini Joshua bought her before their trip.

"Thanks Josh!" Sara called as she speed out of the room. Joshua shook his head and rolled his eyes; though he'd never known quite how to handle Sara, he was certainly going to miss her. Not a single one of his other foster children had made quite the impact on him that Sara did. She had stormed into his life two years ago, shortly before her sixteenth birthday. The brunette spitfire had seen her share of foster parents who barely cared if she lived or died. Joshua was determined to make sure her final years in the system yielded some positive memories.

He made an effort to get Sara involved in school activities. To everyone's surprise, she had shown true interest, and talent, in dancing. During the summer after her sophomore year, Sara rehearsed almost every day, determined to make the team as a junior. At first, Joshua was wary of the idea. He knew that girls who succeeded in dance had often been involved in it all their lives. Sara, however, was adamant that if she worked hard enough, she would perform a fabulous audition that no judge could pass up. Amazingly, she shone at her audition and was immediately accepted. In addition to supporting Sara in her extracurricular activities, Joshua took her to restaurants, concerts, and sporting events. Sara had never been happier or felt more adored. Two weeks before her graduation from high school, and therefore her freedom from the foster care system, Joshua insisted on a fun-filled trip to Las Vegas. In a show of true extravagance, Joshua booked a hotel room at the Bellagio for seven days and six nights. Sara fell in love with the fountains, and went to see them at every opportunity.

Though it was 11:30 PM, and their flight was scheduled to leave at 9:00 AM the next morning, Sara insisted on going to the fountains one more time. She had decided to wear a swimming suit in the hopes that she could get close enough to get wet. The dancing fountain show had already begun when Sara made it outside, so she ran as close as she could get and began to dance to the beat of the moving water. Slowly, the crowd began to dissipate, but Sara didn't notice; her eyes were closed as she focused on moving in precise, graceful patterns.

"You know, I've lived here two years and I've never watched the fountains." Announced a male voice behind her. Sara was startled; she jumped, breaking her elaborate rhythm. Slowly, she turned and then smiled at the man.

"Really? That's a shame, they're beautiful." She said.

"So it's said. I must say however, I've never heard of anyone dancing to them." He replied. Sara blushed and looked down shyly.

"Is there some sort of rule against that?" She questioned.

"Not that I know of. Actually, you were doing quite well." He praised. Sara laughed lightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked. It was the man's turn to be embarrassed.

"Not too long."

"More people should dance. It's liberating."

"I can't dance." He claimed.

"So many people say that about themselves, but it's not true. Dancing is simple. It's a combination of movements of all parts of the body." Sara gracefully demonstrated what she meant. Her companion shook his head.

"You make it look too easy."

"It is. Here, let me show you." She swiftly walked behind him, pressed her body up against him, and took his hands. She was nearly as tall as him, so she was able to rest her head upon his shoulder with a bit of a stretch. She spoke gently in his ears as she expertly guided his body to the melodic rhythm of the still pulsing water. He was taken off guard, and admittedly a bit aroused, by this mysterious young woman, with seemingly no regard for the dangers of being so intimate with a stranger.

As they moved together he said, "You must not be from around here."

"What makes you say that?"  
"No woman from Las Vegas would be this trusting." He could feel the vibration of her giggle in his body, and he knew he had to break away before his body couldn't control itself.

"I'm from Illinois. Well, I live in a suburb of Chicago, but I was born in California." He nodded, making her head move upon his shoulder. Slowly, he moved away and turned to face her. He thought she looked almost hurt, but was sure his mind was deceiving him. She didn't say another word.

"I'm Gil, by the way." He said, as means of reopening conversation. She looked up and a small smile graced her face. 'She's lovely.' Gil thought as he looked into her warm brown eyes, examined her heart shaped face and pale skin, and glanced discreetly at her slender body.

"Sara." He smiled fully at her. 'So the beauty's name is Sara.' However, he chastised himself for thinking of her as such. 'Look at her Gil- she's hardly out of childhood. Stop yourself, say goodbye.' As it turned out, Gil wasn't the one who had to say goodbye.

"Sara, didn't I tell you fifteen minutes?" Joshua called from the hotel entrance.

"Sorry! I'll be there in a minute!" She responded.

"My foster father," Sara explained in answer to Gil's confused look.

"Ah." Was all he could say.

"Well, I have to go. You should really try dancing to the fountains sometime. It's a very…freeing feeling."

"I might just have to take you up on that."

"It was really nice meeting you, Gil."

"Likewise. Take care, Sara." Though she would never be able to explain why, Sara gave Gil and hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She then ran off, graceful as before, without looking back. Gil placed a hand upon the cheek she had kissed, and looked at the now resting fountains dazedly.

"Who was that?" Questioned Gil's friend Thomas as he approached.

"Sara." Gil answered simply.

"Who's Sara?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling she's important somehow."

"What?"

"Never mind, Thomas. I suppose you'll understand when…when you learn how to dance."


	2. Part 2

"Gil, we don't need to stay at the Bellagio. We're not tourists. We lived and worked in Vegas for years, it's not like we're here to gamble and drink away our troubles."

"I know. I just want to treat you to a nice stay at a hotel on the strip. You deserve it. Please Sara, humor me."

"You spoil me, you know that?"

"I've never given you anything more than you've earned."

"Geez, somebody's in a romantic mood. What's gotten into you?"

"I honestly don't know. Something about the Bellagio has always gotten to me. Every time I see the fountains, it's like there's some memory trying to come out." Sara shook her head as Gil's view drifted off into space. She'd never fully understand him.

"Gil. Gil? Gil!" Grissom finally turned his head towards Sara.

"Sorry dear."

"We should probably get our room key," she explained while gesturing to the front desk.

"Right." Sara smiled obligingly and followed Gil to claim their key. While walking towards the desk, she couldn't help but admire the stunning blown glass flowers artfully arranged upon the ceiling. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Gil questioned nervously.

"Not at all. I just love those flowers. I've only been here on vacation once, and that was years ago. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful this place is."

"They are eye catching. Let's go, though. I think you're going to like our room." Sara tilted her head in confusion; of course she would like the room. As they boarded the elevator, Gil mentioned off-handedly, "We should look at the butterfly habitat later." Sara smiled brilliantly; secretly, she'd seen butterflies as symbols of sorts for her relationship with Gil.

"Absolutely," Sara agreed as the elevator came to a halt. Gil looked over at her and returned her lovely smile.

"Gil, is this what I think it is?" Sara questioned when they reached their room.

"That depends. What do you think it is?" Sara smirked; she was used to his antics.

"The honeymoon suite?"

"I always knew you were smart."

"Gil! Why in the world would you reserve the honeymoon suite?"

"We are newlyweds, are we not?"  
"Well…yes…but…"

"No arguments. Let go of your bag."

"So demanding."

"Just do it." Laughingly lightly, Sara did as Grissom commanded. Within a second of her releasing her bag, Grissom swept her off of her feet, unlocked the door, and carried her over the threshold. Sara was shocked; never before had Gil been so affectionate.

"Seriously Gil, I don't know who you are anymore." Sara stated in awe as he gently laid her down on the bed.

"What? I do have my moments."

"Of course you do, they just aren't usually so…grand."

"I've always wanted to do something like this for you, but we've never had the time. Well, we finally do."

"Yes. And thank you, Gil. This is already wonderful."

"I'm glad." He walked over to the bed and kissed her sweetly.

"I was wondering, do you think we could go see the fountains tonight? I've always loved them."

"Sure." Gil looked over at the clock. "There's a show starting in fifteen minutes, let's get unpacked and head downstairs."  
"Sounds like a plan." Soon, Grissom and Sara were standing by the fountains, eagerly anticipating the beginning of the show.

"I just got the strangest sense of déjà vu." Sara said.

"Did you? I thought I did too." Grissom replied in a slightly stunned voice. Sara murmured something incomprehensible before the opening melody of "Your Song" by Elton John began. Slowly, the water came to life.

"Oh! Gil look, it's starting!" Sara pointed to the rising fountains. Grissom looked over at his wife; she was grinning and her eyes were shining. Unconsciously, she began to sway her hips. Suddenly, Grissom knew. Suddenly, he remembered. He wanted to see if she would remember too. Grissom decided to encourage Sara.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her softly. She turned and beamed at him.

"Of course." She responded. As they moved together to the rhythm of the water and the song, memories began to flood back to Sara.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"You remember too, don't you?" Sara lifted her head from Grissom head and looked into his eyes. She gasped.

"Yes." She said breathily. "Gil, we met before that lecture, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Did you know then, too?"

"No. It was your hips."

"What?" Sara questioned.

"Your hips. You started to move them when the music started. You're a dancer, Sara. You taught me how to dance."

"You told me you couldn't dance. I showed you how I did it, and then I tried to make you follow me. Yes, I remember it all now! My foster father took me to Vegas for a week. We stayed here. That night I met you was the night before we had to leave! Oh, Gil! I can't believe I never realized it before!"

"Me too. What are the chances that we would end up here, together?"

"I don't think I could do the math for that one."

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"The show is over." Sara glanced over at the fountains.

"I guess it is."  
"I'm sorry."

"For what? So we missed one show, there'll be plenty more for us to see. Right now, I'd rather look at you."

"I'd rather look at you than anything else, always." At that, the loving couple shared a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and saw something infinitely better than a fountain show- love. Unending, uncompromising, enduring love. And at that moment, they both realized an irrefutable truth. Fate brought them together, and destiny would keep them together. For the rest of their lives, their hearts would dance together, never slowing, and never stopping.


End file.
